Question: What is the smallest positive integer that can be written in the form $2002m + 44444n$, where $m$ and $n$ are integers?
Solution: Notice that the question is essentially asking us for the greatest common divisor of $2002$ and $44444$: any number that can be written in the given form must be divisible by the greatest common divisor of $2002$ and $44444$. Conversely, we can find the values of $m$ and $n$ through repeated applications of the Euclidean algorithm. In particular, \begin{align*}
&\text{gcd}\,(2002, 44444) \\
&\qquad= \text{gcd}\,(2002, 44444 - 22 \cdot 2002)\\&\qquad = \text{gcd}\,(2002, 400) \\
&\qquad= \text{gcd}\,(2002 - 5 \cdot (44444 - 22 \cdot 2002), 400) \\&\qquad= \text{gcd}\,(2, 400) \\
&\qquad= \boxed{2}.
\end{align*}Notice that \begin{align*}
&2002 - 5 \cdot (44444 - 22 \cdot 2002)\\ &\qquad= 2002 - 5 \cdot 44444 + 110 \cdot 2002 \\ &\qquad= (111) \cdot 2002 + (-5) \cdot 44444 \\ &\qquad= 2,\end{align*}as desired.